The present invention relates to a workpiece chuck for a machine tool, and more precisely to an air pressure operated workpiece chuck having interchangeable gripping jaws.
The use of air pressure workpiece chucks with machine tools is well known. Such devices employ rotating air lines to carry a constant source of operating air to piston actuated chuck jaw operators. These rotating air lines are difficult to balance and, as a result, transmit vibration to the operating machine tool. In addition, these rotating air lines are subject to friction, causing them to fail during operation.
Interchangeable top chuck jaws are also commonly used with machine tool chucks to adapt them to variety of workpieces. Because these interchangeable jaws are individually mounted, they require special operator skill to assure that they are properly mounted and balanced.